castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Camilla's Castle
Vampire Castle}} Camilla's Castle (generally referred to simply as the "Castle") is a castle in Austria where Camilla attempts to resurrect Dracula during the events of Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. Characteristics The castle's general layout is about the same as Dracula's Castle, and it is the castle played in throughout that game. There are minor structural differences; for example, the lack of the stairway to the keep that is present in every depiction of the castle, and the differing placement of areas such as the clock tower (although the original castle could change to make these differences). Interior structure The following are the areas within the castle: *Catacomb - The lowest levels of the castle take place in the catacombs, the entrance to which is settled beneath the Ceremonial Room. *Abyss Stairway - Still largely underground, the Abyss Stairway is a series of spiraling stairs in a tower that leads back up to the ground-level areas of the castle. *Audience Room - The Audience Room serves as one of the larger areas of the castle, and it and its extensions will serve as the levels that will be visited the most. The room also serves as the entrance to the Ceremonial Room. *Triumph Hallway - The entrance to the castle, which is visited only after Nathan climbs back up to the Audience Room. Its only purpose is as the entrance to the Underground Warehouse. *Outer Wall - The outer walls of the castle, which serve as a connector between the two separated areas of the Audience Room as well as the entrance to the Observation Tower. *Machine Tower - The Machine Tower is the clock tower of the castle, visited abnormally early, considering it is usually the second-to-last level to be visited. *Eternal Corridor - The Eternal Corridor is a long corridor of new enemies, and it is the connector between the much larger Chapel Tower and the Abyss Stairway. *Chapel Tower - The Chapel Tower is a large area with several large rooms that test the player's platforming. It houses many similar enemies, notably the Bloody Swords. *Underground Gallery - The Underground Gallery is more of a gauntlet-like area, featuring many enemies to battle. It actually appears to be more of a mine than a gallery. *Underground Warehouse - The Underground Warehouse serves as a storage room area for the castle, focusing mainly on box puzzles to test the new box pushing ability. *Underground Waterway - The waterway serves as the sewer of the castle, and focuses on puzzles involving platform-moving levers. It can be accessed as soon as the Chapel Tower is complete, but the water is poisonous until the cleansing is found in the warehouse, and thus greatly increases difficulty. *Observation Tower - The Observation Tower is a combination of the castle keep, an observation tower, and an audience room of sorts. It is the final main area of the castle that is traversed, and serves as the area in which Hugh is confronted. *Battle Arena - The Battle Arena is the arena of the game, in which Nathan fights a number of enemies, some of which are not found elsewhere. *Ceremonial Room - The ceremonial room is the final area of the game overall, in which Dracula is confronted. It is the shortest area in the game, with only three rooms, alongside the Outer Wall. Gallery COTM-Camillas Castle.png|Camilla's Castle as seen in the intro. Trivia *The castle being located in Austria is based on the novella Carmilla, which Camilla had originated from. See also *Castles *Dracula's Castle de:Camilla's Schloß Category:Castles Category:Circle of the Moon Locations